1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to liquid sprayer apparatus and, more particularly, to liquid sprayer apparatus utilizing flat fan spray nozzles.
2. Background Art
In some conventional sprayer apparatus, one nozzle type may be interchangeable with another nozzle type. This interchangeable feature allows the operator to choose a nozzle that will produce a liquid spray pattern which best suits his or her present application. Typically, an inter-changeable nozzle is situated between a threaded nozzle holder and a threaded adapter or fitting associated with the spray wand of the sprayer apparatus. The holder is threaded to the wand adapter to secure the nozzle into place. If the nozzle is a flat fan nozzle, the orientation of the nozzle, as it is situated in the sprayer apparatus, becomes a principal consideration.
This patent application is primarily concerned with sprayer apparatus employing flat fan nozzles. Such nozzles provide a wide, fan-shaped, spray pattern in one general direction (e.g., horizontal or vertical). They are employed to precisely direct an even application of liquid over a wide area in one direction.
When a flat fan nozzle is assembled in a nozzle assembly, it must be manually adjusted to a desired orientation before the holder is tightened onto the adapter. Sometimes, the nozzle's orientation shifts, and the holder must be loosened to readjust the nozzle's orientation. This adjustment process tends to be tedious. More notably, this method can be harmful to the operator For instance, as the nozzle adjustment takes place, the operator's hands are in constant contact with the nozzle and any liquid issuing therefrom. If the liquid is toxic, the operator risks being poisoned by absorption through the skin or inadvertent ingestion. This potential hazard may be the most significant drawback of interchangeable flat fan sprayer apparatus.
Heretofore, those skilled in the art have held the general perception that an interchangeable nozzle assembly could not easily incorporate a system for orienting a flat fan nozzle without destroying the interchangeable character of the assembly. The present invention has overcome this hurdle.